


Now and then I get insecure...

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Insecure!Stephanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Steph needs a little reassurance...The non-smut part.





	Now and then I get insecure...

The door had clicked shut behind Stephanie a good ten minutes before she walked into the room she knew most of her family was in, she had been forced to bring home the outfit, knowing she couldn’t really fight her father on this choice... but she was unsure. 

After years of being the one taking insults from both her brother and father, not to mention some fans, she had become insecure in herself, hating how she felt and needing to know she could, maybe would, wear the outfit her father wanted from her. 

Silence had greeted her entrance, several of the girls having paused mid-sentence, stunned eyes turned to her, fear had come crashing down and she had faltered in her step, her eyes cast suddenly down, her entire body trembling. She wanted so badly to run, feeling even more exposed the longer the silence went on.

Fliss had been the one to rise, moving closer until she was able to pull Stephanie closer, feeling Stephanie’s lips brush her ear even as she let her hands entwine with Stephanie’s, letting her have space to speak.

“How stupid do I look?”

The question was meek, almost broken and Fliss inhaled, moving back enough to see Stephanie’s eyes, her own hazel meeting Stephanie’s ice-blue and her voice soft, her touch light as she released one hand to push a stray hair back into Stephanie’s ponytail. 

“Babe.... You are....”

Her words faltered and Fliss sighed, pulling Stephanie into a kiss so scorchingly hot it took her a while to let go of her again. 

“Come with me...”

A pause, her smile quick as Fliss looked over her girls, reading each one for lust levels before adding. 

“Mickie, Nia... come.”

She had made her way through rooms, not once releasing Stephanie’s hand, finally pausing in front of a bedroom mirror, she had chosen the first room they came to, the room she and Stephanie always shared, pulling Stephanie in front of her, and holding her in place lightly, hands on Stephanie’s hips.

“What do you see Stephie?”

“A fraud.... I....”

“It’s okay...”

Fliss’ voice was soft.

“Go on.”

“I feel like... I’m not sexy enough for this...”

Fliss had bit her lip to stop herself replying before she spoke softly, turning her attention to the two women who had come with them. 

“Nia?”

“I see a beautiful biker babe... someone who doesn’t take her father’s bullshit lying down.”

“Okay... Mickie...”

“I...”

Mickie had paused then moved into Stephanie’s eyeline, her voice low and soft, but husky. 

“I see a beautiful, strong, sexy woman.... the kind of woman I fell in love with.”

“So.., Fliss....”

Nia smirked.

“What were you trying to say before?”

Fliss had laughed softly, her words whispered to Stephanie even as she moved to pull Stephanie back a little against her, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

“I see a sex goddess.”

Her words turned almost into a purr, her teeth closing around Stephanie’s pulse-point gently. 

“Do we need to prove it?”

Nia had smirked, noting Stephanie blush and look away as Mickie moved closer. 

“You girls have fun...”

She had moved away, sensing Stephanie was a little too fragile to open up to more than two people and had made her choice for the night, she’d get her turn later.


End file.
